


Scar Tissue

by Anoel



Category: The OC
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Manpain, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the birds I'll share this lonely view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive24/gifts).



Music: Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Fandom: The OC S1-4  
Content Notes: Brief clips of sexual assault and violence  
Download: [Scar Tissue (74 MB AVI)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ScarTissue.avi)

On Youtube:  
[Steaming](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJerkOHFs-s)


End file.
